Clarissa's Lucario
Clarissa's Lucario is the first Pokémon she caught and her 2nd overall. History With Clarissa Sparks: Indigo League Clarissa encountered Riolu on Kanto Route One and saved him with the help of Charmander. After chasing after Team Rocket, Clarissa decided to capture the Baby-Pokemon. Riolu later evolved into Lucario during Clarissa's gym battle against her grandfather. Sparks: Adventures in The Orange Islands TBA Sparks: Gold & Silver After The Orange Islands, Clarissa sent Lucario to train with Korrina. Sparks: Ruby & Sapphire TBA Sparks: Battle Frontier Lucario made a surprise return to Clarissa's team and saved her from getting hurt. He was used in the battle against Anabel and Mega Evolved for the first time without losing control. Sparks: Diamond & Pearl TBA Sparks: Black & White TBA Sparks: XYZ Lucario is used against Korrina with his trainer and defeated her Mega Lucario. Sparks: Quest for Salvation After his trainer's petrification, Lucario is under the command of Jax Darksoul. After this he does not return to Korrina for training and instead is sent to Benji's. Sparks: Eternal Faith TBA Personality Lucario is calm and powerful Pokemon who holds a lot of pride. He has a strong affection for his trainer, retaining the bond throughout the journey. Although they have a strong bond, Lucario is very jealous of how close Charizard is to his trainer. This resulted in Mega Evolution not being stable enough and let to him lashing out at Clarissa. Although he was defeated by Charizard, Clarissa was traumatized and decided to send him back to Benji's. Their bond became stronger over time and was able to Mega Evolve with Clarissa. When he was sent to control his Mega Form, Lucario trained under the guidance of Korrina. Eventually he came to understand that no matter what, Charizard will always be Clarissa's closest Pokémon but it doesn't mean he isn't valued. Moves In The Manga Lucario is named "Ruru" in the manga. Trivia *Lucario is the second one of it's species that belongs to it's Aura Guardian that disobeyed after Mega Evolving. The first was Korrina's Lucario. *Due to knowing Sky Uppercut and Blaze Kick, Lucario's father is likely a Blaziken. Gallery AladdinRiolu.png|As a Riolu Riley_Lucario.png|As a newly evolved Lucario XY033.png AladdinLucarionite.png|Lucario's Mega Stone Clarissa Male.png|Lucario and Clarissa Genderbent Korrina Mega Lucario Aura Sphere.png|Lucario training under Korrina's command Sir_Aaron_deceasing.png|Lucario learning about Aura from Sir Aaron's ghost Clarissa_Lucario_Bone_Rush.png|Using Bone Rush Clarissa_Lucario_Close_Combat.png|Using Close Combat Kukui Lucario Dragon Pulse.png Cynthia Lucario DPA.png|Lucario in the Manga Riley's_Riolu.png|Riolu in The Manga Cameron Lucario Aura Sphere.png|Lucario in Sparks: Diamond & Pearl Gurkinn Mega Lucario.png|Lucario deciding to join Jax in Sparks: Quest for Salvation Korrina Mega Lucario berserk.png|Losing control of his Mega Evolution XY034.png|Lucario learning to control it's Mega Evolution in a flashback Riley Lucario Aura Sphere.png Cameron Lucario Copycat Iron Tail.png Cameron Lucario Circle Throw.png Maylene Lucario Metal Claw.png XY031 16.png XY031.png PokéTV extra scene XY106.png|Lucario alongside Metagross, Rayquaza, Absol, Gardevoir, Mawile, Garchomp, Blastoise Lucario Aura Sphere.png Riley Lucario Bone Rush.png Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters